ICHIHIME FANFIC: Pasado que Regresa
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Nanashi estaba apunto de acabar con Ichigo cuando llegaron Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya Toushiro,pero los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas no fueron suficientes para vencer a Nanashi.


MINNNAA!Aqui esta la perte que les prometi!5° Parte de mi Fanfic!Me gusto mucho esta parte hay mucha batalla pero a la vez llueve el amor entre Ichigo y Inoue,y no olvidemos tambien a Renji y a parejas le llueve el amor!Bueno espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo,aun no acabamos,sigan….Comenten,Sugieran y Suscribanse!Disfrutenlo!

Parte 5°: Pasado que Regresa:

Ichigo analizaba a la mezcla...Veia y pensaba en su nuevo movimiento..Acaso lo atacaria o solo se quedaria ahi parado?

Ichigo se enderezo y de nuevo paso su mano delicadamente por su cara...en sus manos acumulando su reiatsu formo su mascara hollow..Blanca y llena de poder esta cubria todo el rostro de ichigo,sus ojos ahora color miel es donde podias sumergirte...sus dulces ojos miel..

De pronto la mezcla aparecio de repente atras de Ichigo..como habia llegado atras de el tan rapido..Acaso al que veia hace rato era solo una ilusion o acaso era mas rapido que la luz? Quien es en verdad el acaso era humano, hollow o mezcla?..

"COMO?!"Se volteo Ichigo mientras detenia su ataque con la espada detras..

"No deberias distraerte..Shinigami sustituto o prefieres que te llame

Kurosaki ichigo..."

"NO TIENES PERMITIDO LLAMARME ASI DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA!"

Ichigo se volteo y lo miro a la cara con ojos de furia...lanzo su Getsuga Tenshou justo cuando este habia lanzado su ataque...ambos ataques chocaron juntando cada uno de sus reiatsus...el "rojo y negro" con el "verde y blanco" ambos convinados lograban una gran cantidad de reiatsu mas fuerte que la del propio Ichigo...

"QUE DIABLOS!"Dijo Ichigo entre dientes mientras este se cubria de la gran cantidad de reiatsu que brotaba de las 2 zampakutos

Mientras que la mezcla simplemente se cubria con un escudo de reiatsu y blanco..Penso

"(Asi que este es el gran poder del shinigami sustituto...Ya veo al momento en que mi reiatsu y el de el se juntaron crearon una gran cantidad de reiatsu...ya veo entonces no somos tan diferentes...despues de todo venimos de la misma cadena de sucesores..)" pensaba mientras sonreia

De repente el reaitsu de Ichigo parecia como si tratara de pelear y consumir completamente al reiatsu de la mezcla...finalmente el reiatsu de ichigo logro consumir el reiatsu de Nanashi. Nanashi simplemente vio el tornado de reiatsu que se hacia negra consumiendo su reiatsu conviertondose en negro con una aura fuerte y peligrosa..

Nanashi vio a Ichigo ..Ichigo simplemente asustado observaba el reiatsu como si el nunca lo hubiera visto...Nanashi simplemente se le quedo viendo con cara de enojo y a la vez se le hizo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro,metio su manos a la bolsa y penso "(Principiantes...)"

La gran bola de reiatsu lanzo lejos a Ichigo y a Nanashi pegando contra un arbol que estaba detras de cada uno lastimando su espalda, cayeron al piso y con un fuerte tocido escupieron sangre...

Inoue corriendo y sudando casi tropezando miraba a lo lejos el parque sentia como se iba acercando con Ichigo...de pronto todo temblo e hizo que Inoue cayera lastimandose un pie..Levanto la vista y finalmente pudo sentir un gran tornado de reiatsu negro, lentamente levanto la cabeza y en su cara se pudo formar una expresion de susto en sus ojos...en su rostro caian gotas de preocupacion, sus ojos los mantuvo abiertos sin pestañear y dificilmente podia prenunciar una palabra..

"Pero..Pero que diablos...es eso!" pronunciaba de sus labios dificilmente...Miro directamente el tornado y pudo sentir su fuerza, se levanto con dolor, gritaba por dentro pero no importaba tenia que ir a salvar a su unico "Amigo"...

Simplemente corrio lo mas rapido que podia para encontrarse con el...

Renji y los demas simplemente quedaron parados viendo en direccion en la que se habia ido Inoue...Rukia desperto de los brazos de Renji y lo vio..Vio en sus ojos preocupacion..El veia al cielo como si algo estuviera cerca de ellos..Rukia miro al cielo y vio el tornado de reitsu que habia creado Ichigo..Solamente penso..Que era eso?Acaso era de Ichigo?Que pasaba?pero lo mas importante... Acaso la chica de hace rato desesperdada y preguntando por Ichigo era Inoue? Por que Renji no la detuvo? ...Renji tenia mucho por que explicar...

"Inoue san..."dijo Ishida

Rukia lo vio..Claro todavia sentia algo por Inoue..Pero su corazon no pertenecia ni a el ni menos a Ichigo..Sino a aquel chico que ambos odiaban...pero no iban a renunciar ninguno dr los dos..Rukia sabia que eso iria a traer problemas..Pero por ahora no era bueno mencionarlo...

Renji seguia mirando el cielo al igual que todos intentaba regresar..Pero sabia que si regresaba Ichigo se enojaria...Por ahora lo unico que podian hacer es confiar en Ichigo y esperar a que volviera con vida...Solo eso...esperar...

El gran reiatsu finalmente desaparecio regresando a su legitimo dueño..Nanashi con poco reiatsu regresando a el volteo hacia Ichigo,que al contrario de el, parecia obtener el doble..

Nanashi se levanto, sus heridas empezaban a curarse,era intacto..Se levanto y vio a Ichigo con ojos de furia y envidia...Solo lo veia...

"Cough..Cough..."Tosia ichigo salia sangre de la boca..Golpeado y sangrando permanecio en el suelo..Ya no podia levantarse...Como es que Nanashi estaba intacto...

"Eres fuerte shinigami..te subestime...pero al final saliste perdiendo..igual que todos por la misma y simple razon..Debiles..Todos los shinigamis con los que me he enfrentado han terminado igual..Pero en tu caso,duraste mas tiempo de lo esperado al contrario de tus demas compañeros,por eso te dare la oportunidad de vivir mas...solo que viviras sin una mano o talvez un pie..."dijo Nanashi mientras sacaba su espada..Nanashi levanto su espada contra el y puso su pie sobre su brazo..Sin piedad le corto la mano..

"AGGGHHHH!"Grito Ichigo...sentia el dolor de su mano ya cortada...era todo un dolor impenetrable como si lo que le hubieran cortado hubiera sido su corazon...

Ichigo se retorzia en el suelo..Gritaba desesperdamente..Mientras que Nanashi lo observaba..Guardo su espada y detuvo a ichigo...

"ahora...donde esta...La mujer.."Pregunto Nanashi mientras lo ahorcaba...

Ichigo solo lo miro no sabia de lo que hablaba..

"Dije ..Donde esta la mujer.."Cada vez lo apretaba mas fuerte del cuello

"No se...no se de-de que me-hablas.."Decia Ichigo mientras trataba de hablar

"se que ustedes la esconden y quiero saber su ubicacion.."

"No lo se..Si quieres puedes matarme ..Nanashi.."

"No tengo pensado matarte..No aun pero si no me lo dices tendre que adelantarte tu fecha...Me lo diras..Cuando cuente cinco lo sabre...1,2,3..."

"Matame..."susurraba Ichigo mientras cada vez mas se quedaba sin aliento.

"4..."seguia contando Nanashi, mientras mas contaba mas apretaba a Ichigo

"MATAME!"Grito Ichigo desesperadamente mirandolo a los ojos,ya no podia hacer nada,ya no tenia razon por la cual vivir.

"5-"

"ya basta Nanashi..."interrumpio alguien detrás, muy atrás de Nanashi

"uhmm?"Nanashi detuvo su tortura, por ahora,Ichigo habia sido salvado,solo por ahora...

Nanshi volteo y vio a Byakuya y Hitsugaya...Detras de el...

"Tus asuntos estan con la Sociedad de Almas no con el chico solo dejalo ir,o tendre que matarte..."lo amenazo Byakuya poniendo su mano en la zampakuto y con el dedo empujandola un poco y hacerle ver un pequeño pedazo de la Zampakuto cubierta en la funda.

"Ghhh.."Quejo entre dientes Nanashi mientras seguia apretando fuertemente a Ichigo del cuello.

Byakuya solo lo miraba igual que los demas..ambos,Hitsugaya y Byakuya,al mismo tiempo,demasiado parejos, sacaron sus Zampakutos..

"Detesto que me miren asi..."dijo Nanashi mientras bajaba la ceja y les lanzaba un gesto de enojo a los dos Capitanes,que claramente se reflejaban en los ojos de Nanashi.

Detras de Hitsugaya aparecio otro "Nanashi"atacandolo por detrás,por suerte logro esquivar el ataque de la Zampakuto de "Nanashi" poniendo su espada detrás de el.

Ichigo todavia siendo ahorcado miro a Nanashi..Como pudo multiplicarse tan rapido..El ni siquiera lo ha ia visto..Quien era este?Ichigo cerro sus ojos poco a poco,quedando inconsciente,su cuerpo habia llegado al limite,era momento de parar….

Byakuya aprecio detras de Ichigo,y fuertemente aparto la mano de Nanshi de su cuello con un golpe o manazo en la mano, cogio a Ichigo en el momento en que Nanashi retiro su mano,rapidamente se aparto de Nanashi terminando del otro lado...Cargando a Ichigo malherido y inconsciente..

Nanashi volteo contra Byakuya, mientras Nanashi se tocaba la mano en la que Byakuya lo habia golpeado, simplemente quedo ahi parado...viendo enojado a Byakuya.

"Por que salvas a ese inutil..Eh Byakuya.."Pregunto Nanashi tranquilamente.

Byakuya simplemente no respondia, mantenia la boca cerrada, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, lo ignoraba como a todos los que consideraba una perdida de tiempo.

"Por que te da lastima o por que le agarraste cariño..Responde Kuchiki...por que?.."

Byakuya sento a Ichigo inconsciente en un arbol y mientras lo depositaba veia como su camarada se alejaba junto con el enemigo..Suspiro de alibio...

"te dire por que protego a este chico..."le dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba lentamente y el viento chocaba en su cara.

"Este chico es mas fuerte de lo que piensas...no deberias subestimarlo...incluso yo lo comprobe una vez..."Byakuya al zo su mirada a la luna y cerro los ojos mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento, recordaba el dia en que peleo contra Ichigo al querer salvar a Rukia...recordo sus palabras...

Flashback:

"Yo protegere lo que mas me importa nunca me rendire...no dejare atras lo importante para mi...seguire mi camino...si muero lo hare despues de saber que mis amigos estan conmigo...morire con una sonrisa en mi rostro...y hare lo que sea para cumplir ese sueño...acaso tu no tienes al go que proteger..." decia Ichigo a Byakuya, Ichigo se lo gritaba desesperadamente que hacia que la sangre en su rostro cayera mas rapido.

"Sueños...yo una vez tuve un sueño...era un sueño sobre mi orgullo ..La razon por la que vivo...algo por lo que daria mi vida sin importar la situacion..."Byakuya se levanto y miro a Rukia que permanecia en brazos de Renji..Recostada..Mirandolo tiernamente...

"(algo que proteger..)"Penso Byakuya...

Regreso del Flashback...

Byakuya volvio la mirada a Nanashi y empuño su Zampakuto...aceptando su batalla, al ver que Nanashi ya habia empuñado su espada a hacia el..Byakuya simplemente suspiro un cansancio o algo como un suspiro de inmadurez hacia el...

"en verdad quieres pelear contra mi..Kuchiki Byakuya?.."Pregunto Nanashi

Byakuya simplemente no contesto se quedo ahí parado a esperar a que Nanashi atacara..Pero este nunca ataco..

"ya veo..no quieres contestarme..tipico de un Kuchiki..se creen superiores a los demas..pero ustedes no ven que hay personas mas fuertes que vosotros..."le explicaba Nanashi mientras guardaba su espada..

"Si...lo se.."contesto Byakuya..volteo y vio a Ichigo,se quedo viendo a Ichigo por un momento,no era una mirada de Odio o Rencor sino una mirada que ni el propio Kuchiki Byakuya podia explicar.

Byakuya de nuevo volteo con Nanashiy desaparecio justo enfrente de el,despues de un momento aparecio detrás de Nanashi y lo ataco "Eso no te servira.."le dijo la mezcla que lo corto pero solo era una copia..

"ehhhh?.."Nnashi habia sido engañado por Byakuya que no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Al parecer mi plan..sirvio desde el principio..."

"ehh?"Nanashi volteo y vio a los 2 capitanes parados en una rama de un arbol..

Nanashi volteo y lo vio..los 2 perfectamente chocaban vistas, los 2 se odiaban con todo..Esto tenia que acabar..Entonces Nanashi penso...

"(asi que todo este tiempo eh estado peleando contra una copia..Incluso mi copia estaba peleando contra la copia del otro Capitan del pelo blanco,no lo esperaba..En verdad la familia Kuchiki es de esperarle estas estrategias en el combate...Uhhhmm..."

"ya veo..Asi que fue eso..pero ahora no deseo pelear contigo.."Le decia Nanashi a Byakuya mientras guardaba su Zampakuto.

"(Que?! Acaso esta jugando con nosotros?"Pensaba Toushiro enojado y viendolo fijamente

"Solo vengo por un encargo de Tamaki Sama..No se metan..Esto no es situacion de la Sociedad de Almas..Sino con aquel chico.."Les contesta Nanashi

"Tamaki Shissou?!Entonces le sirves a ese hombre...como es que alguien como el pueda hacer esto?!"Pregunta enojado a gritos Toushiro

"Que?acaso le teneis miedo?"pregunto Nanashi con una sonrisa

"Acaso juegas con nosotros?!"pregunta enojado Toushiro que listo empezaba a sacar la empuñadura de su Zampakuto,Byakuya lo detuvo.

"No solo deberia advertirles que a Tamaki sama ..."le decia la mezla a Toushiro y Byakuya

Repente este les lanzo una mirada de "los tengo" mientras terminaba su oracion..

"No le gusta que me retrase..."termino Nanashi

"ehh!?"Los 2 capitanes se asustaron, este los habia engañado. En eso aparecen otros 2 mezclas aparencias iguales a las de Nanashi..Detras de ellos desempuñando su espada... Byakuya habia quedado sorprendido,el no esperaba semejante ataque,su plan iba a la perfeccion lo unico que tenia que hacer era activar las trampas que habia puesto alrededor de Nanashi,pero era demasiado tarde.

"Ahora moriran.." Finalmente lo logro..salia sangre de cada una de las Zampakutos...en realidad los habia cortado..Como alguien como el pudo haberlos derrotado...que diablos pasaba...

Byakuya y Toushiro cayeron heridos, apenas y pudieron parase,Byakuya preocupado miraba como Nanashi se volteaba a Ichigo y se disponia a matarlo.

Nanashi se acerco a Ichigo u desempuño su espada...en contra de Ichigo...que ya estaba consciente...Apenas y podia pararse,volteo a donde estaba Byakuya y vio que el ya no estaba,estaba solo...

"ahora moriras..."Nanashi estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque ...

"Senkurryuha..."de su espada salieron rayos azules llegando a Ichigo...estaba perdido..De pronto sintio una calida brisa...su corazon se acelero..Acaso estaba muerto..Oh acaso seguia vivo..Cerro lo ojos y por fuera escucho...

"SANTENN KESHUNN!"

Ichigo se sorprendio conocia ese ataque...Acaso era su ilusion..Ella estaba aqui..Ichigo lentamente abrio aus ojos y vio una gran luz amarilla..No un escudo amarillo..Que detenia fuertemente el ataque..No pasaba del escudo...No pudo romperlo.. Era el "Santenn Keshunn" era una amiga "Inoue Orihime"..

Renji y los demas se encaminaban a casa de Urahara en el camino se encontraron a Byakuya y Hitsugaya que iban de techo en techo escurriendo sangre de cada uno de su pecho,cortados y malheridos..No pararon a saludar ni a preguntar por lo que habia pasado...Ellos solo siguieron...

Renji aun cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos...la veia cada vez que esta se movia en sus brazos...Queria asegurarse de que estuviera bien..Pronto lo estaria...cuando llegara a casa de Urahara,la curara y esta reposara...le invitaria un helado y la llevaria al parque de diversiones cerca de la casa de Ichigo...pero esta vez le pediria consejos a Ichigo ya que de mujeres el era el que sabia mas...por ahora lo mas importante era la vida de Rukia ...y el tiempo les pisaba los talones..

Ichigo apenas y podia abrir sus ojos...Todo era obscuro no despues de que aquella luz amarilla iluminara su obscuridad...se sentia feliz al saber que no estaria solo..Que aquella persona tan especial estaria junto a el para siempre...solo que ese camino de la vida no lo recorreria con el sino con alguien mas...Ichigo perdio la esperanza

"(Acaso soy un idiota...que es este sentimiento que me llena?acaso me enamore de nuevo...o es solo un vacio...estoy solo?)"Se preoguntaba Ichigo mientras veia ser protegido... despues cerro sus ojos como si fuera a ser su final..el sabia que aquel escudo no iba a durar por siempre..Era su fin..

Ichigo sintio calientes sus brazos ..Se sentia comodo y caliente..Acaso estaba muerto?..No era imposible no habia podido sentir un golpe o herida...solo sintio cariño y amor...

Abrio sus ojos lentamente...Esperando una luz blanca...miro hacia sus brazos y vio un bulto cafe miro abajo y vio igual una manta cafe...despues analizo...aquel bulto entre sus brazos no eran mas que las mangas de una blusa...Eran unos brazos...la manta cafe era larga entonces formaba una falda...absolutamente era la figura de una mujer...sintio un aliento pacifico y lindo...abrio sus ojos y volteo hacia el rostro del angel que lo sostenia...Inoue Orihime lo tenia abrazado entre sus calidos brazos...formando una gran cama alconchonada..Se sentia en la las nubes era un sueño...

Inoue los proteguia a ambos se veia decidida y concentrada...el escudo absorbio el ataque desvaneciendolo rapidamente...Inoue se debilito...cansada miro al enemigo envuelto en humo...suspiro

Ichigo la miro y dijo..

"Inoue?..Eres tu?"Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Si..Aqui estoy Kurosaki kun..Como te sientes?.."

"Bien,ahora que estas tu aqui..Me siento de maravilla..."contesto Ichigo

"kurosaki kun..."

La nube de humo se despinso e Inoue pudo ver a oponente...empezo desde abajo..Los pies,la Zampakuto,la cintura,el cuello hasta llegar al rostro..Pero al momento en que esta lo vio reacciono como si esta lo conociera...acaso lo conocia...

Inoue lo miro enojada y a la vez asustada...

"tu eres...Nanashi...!"Inoue asustada y aun sosteniendo a Ichigo le preguntaba a Nanashi..

"Oh...mujer...Que haces tu aqui acaso eres amiga de estos inutiles?vaya no lo esperaba...Como alguien tan fuerte como tu ande con alguien como ellos?"Pregunto Nanashi

"eso no te incumbe!"

"Bueno como va tu herida...te duele o no fue suficiente la ultima vez..."

Inoue lo miro y entre dientes se quejaba como si quisiera desquitarse o vengarse...rapidamente atacaria...

Ichigo lo habia oido todo...lo unico que hizo fue pedirle a señas a Inoue que lo dejara levantarse...Inoue accedio...delicadamente lo levanto o al menos lo ayudo a ponerse en pie..

Ichigo se detenia en su espada...Apenas y podia...Pero aguantaba...Levanto la mirada...Inoue seguia sentada...por si este acaso se caia cogerlo antes de llegar al piso...

"Tu...tu la conoces..co-conoces a inoue?.."

"Uhhmm...claro la ultima vez que la vi fue en Tokio...iba por la misma razon por la que estoy contigo..."

"entonces...Dices que tu la...Tu la he-heriste?"

"Si..."

"como te-"le dijo Ichigo enojadisimo mientras apretaba los dientes y sostenia fuertemente su Zampakuto.

"No hay razon por la cual enojarse...Crees que si hubiera ganado ella estuviera aqui...no la mate por que no pude...No le gane...yo sali mas lastimado de lo que esta ella..."

Ichigo volteo a ver a inoue sorprendido sobre su gran victoria sinmplemente no le creia...

"(acaso juega conmigo...Inoue en verdad le gano a este desgraciado?entonces lo de olvidar el pasado era mentira?cual es la verdad...)"penso Ichigo muentras la veia

"pero ahora.."Nanashi desempuño su Zampakuto hacia Inoue que todavia permanecia sentada..

"Terminare de una vez por todas lo que inicie mal...y esta vez voy a acabar contigo...Inoue Orihime..."

Ichigo simplemente enfurecio y no dudo en correr a atacarlo...pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo...Inoue se levanto y detuvo a Ichigo,Ichigo solo la miro..Ahi estaba callada con la cabeza abajo...

"por favor...No lo ataques, estas ya demasiado herido como para continuar...detente..."inoue le dijo. Tiernamente lo abrazo,sus lagrimas reccorrian su dulze rostro...

Ichigo la miro este solo la miraba, se puso muy rojo y eso no evito que el respondiera a su abrazo...por un momento se quedaron abrazados...Todo era perfecto...

Nanashi los miraba...Tenia ojos de furia,veia a Inoue hablarle a Ichigo...Este solo se volteo...

"Os dejare vivir por ahora...continuaremos algun dia, solo-traten de-"Nanashi volteo con Inoue y los vio a ambos pero concentro su vista en Inoue...

"De mantenerse con vida..."

Nanashi se alejo de ellos rapidamente escalando arboles huyendo de ellos...

"oye...ESPERA! Ghh..."

"Kurosaki Kun...espera aun estas muy herido..No debes moverte..Traere ayuda...yo ah-"

"Inoue...tranquila...Estoy bien...no te preocupes"

Le respondio ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro...Ilumino su rostro... Inoue se sintio tan tranquila...Dejo de preocuparse por un momento hasta que vio que de los ojos y boca de Ichigo caian gotas de sangre...lo que hizo preocuparla demasiado...

"ghhaah!"Tocio ichigo..Cuando tocio el piso lo mancho de sangre..Fue demasiada sangre Inoue se preocupo tanto que no evito que esta gritara...Ichigo simplemente empezo a cerrar sus ojos despues cayo herido...Inoue apenas y pudo cogerlo...Lo miraba asustada este ya no respondia a sus suplicas...Inoue empezo a llorar...

"Kurosaki kun...Kurosaki kun...por favor hablame..."

Ichigo se mantenia inconsciente en los calientes brazos de Inoue...pero este seguia sangrando por boca e ojos...Inoue se asusto no podia hacer nada...Lo unico que pudo hacer fue hacer un grito de desesperacion:

"ONEGAI KUROSAKI KUN...RESPONDEME...ONEGAI...KUROSAKI KUUNN!

Este grito de desesperacion llego mas lejos que nada..Hizo que Nanashi lo oyera...Pero el seguia con su camino...Sin voltear atras...seguia hacia adelante...el eco resono y resono hasta llegar a lo mas lejos de esa noche de llanto y desesperacion...

Casa de Urahara:

" muy bien Rukia chan...Justamente llegaron a tiempo antes de que el daño te consumiera viva..Te puse algunas vendas en zonas muy dañadas y sensibles...de las partes sensibles...Etto...se hizo a cargo Yoruichi"le decia Urahara mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos...O saco su abanico y tapo su cara...

Renji simplemente voltio hacia Urahara y lo vio con cara y ojos de enojo...Pero se puso demasiado rojo cuando Rukia volteo a verlo...despues se volteo con Urahara que este seguia sonrojado...Esto lo hizo pensar...

"(maldito pervertido...Seguramente el fue el que le cambio las vendas a Rukia mientras estaba inconsciente ...Ademas Yoruichi nisquiera esta aqui...Salio a buscar a Ichigo...)"penso Renji

Rukia vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared...Eran las 3 de la madrugada y no sabian noticias sobre a preocuparse.

Renji igualmente vio el reloj...Despues volteo hacia Rukia que apretaba fuertemente los puños y sudaba..

"(Es cierto...Ichigo ya van 3 horas desde que te dejamos ahí con la mezcla desconocida...Ademas Yoruichi se supone que fue a buscarlo...Talvez no lo encuentra o acaso la mezcla lo habra...no...Es imposible estamos hablando de Ichigo contra una mezcla igual que los que ha peleado...ahora los demas estan analizando a esa chica llamada Chiharu...No parece peligrosa pero...debemos tener cuidado..Sino talvez podrian...Ghh..Sera mejor tener cuidado..Extremo cuidado..)"

Despues en timbre de la puerta suena todos reaccionan..Rukia que estaba cabeza abajo rapidamente la levanta, Chad y Ishida se acercan a la puerta, Urahara deja de servir te mientras que Renji se levanta apurado...

"Espera aqui Rukia..."Le pide con señas con la mano a Rukia

Renji se levanto y abrio la puerta que dividia la cocina y el cuarto de reposo...la deslizo y corrio hacia la puerta...Despues tomo un leve respiro...y coloco su mano en la perilla y deslizo la puerta...

Al abrirla Chad, Ishida y Renji quedaron espantados...Encontraron a Yoruichi...Que cargaba en su espala a Ichigo mientras que detras de ellos estaba Inoue..Con un rasguño en la boca y algun y otra cortada y moreton...Solo eran mas cortadas que moretes..Inoue cargaba la Zampakuto de Ichigo..y deslizaba lagrimas en sus cachetes...Inoue estaba cabeza abajo..Detras estaban Byakuya y Hitsugaya que se veian tranquilos casi sin un dolor, por fuera...era otra cosa…

En eso se presenta Rukia y ve a Ichigo adolorido entonces corre a el...

"ICHIGOO... Ichigo!"Lo detiene Rukia mientras habla

En eso Inoue levanta la cara y ve a Rukia...Se seca las lágrimas y respira...

"Kuchiki San.."

Rukia voltea con Inoue y la ve dañada..pero ella sabe que se encuentra bien lo unico que importaba ahora era salvar a Ichigo..

Nanashi recorria la ciudad busacando a sus camaradas...en eso solo sintio un fuerte viento detras de el..Que lo pone alerta..

Se detiene y enfrente de el aparece una chica con aparencia extraña pero muy bien formada...en su espalda traia un regilete formado con hierro y picos en cada punta...Portaba un kimono morado y con algunas flores de decoracion...Tenia el pelo largo de color negro...Ojos grises y un busto delatante...Se veia dd la edad de 15 o 14 se veia que era la mas chica...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo pero no eran ojos de enojo sino de tranquilidad despues se volteo...

"no te dije que te quedaras en tu habitacion...Sabes que es peligroso...Andar por estos rumbos...Kohana san..."

Kohana solo se sonrojo y tapo su boca y volteo abajo...

"Lo lamento Nanashi san pero..Estaba preocupada por ti...No haz regresado a casa hace dos semanas y El Señor Tamaki ordena que regreses de inmediato...Y yo...Bueno...Tienes que regresar...ya haz perdido mucho para encontrar a esa mujer..."

"tranquila...Ya no es necesario la encontre...puedes decirle eso a Lord Tamaki..."

"Si pero..."

"Vaya despues de todo no sabes el significado de "lo ordena Lord Tamaki..Ehh Nanashi...!"Grita una voz que se oye desde el cielo..Nanashi solo voltea...

"asi que haz seguido a Kohana san...Ehh...Kichiro...Ademas no me interesa volver.."

En eso aparece una figura masculina al lado de Kohana

"Creo que no me entendiste..te lo repetire de nuevo..Tamaki sama ordena que traigas tu trasero regreso a "Casa",o no eres bienvenido.."

Era un chico de aparencia muy molesta era atractivo pero su caracter era fuerte...Su cabello era dorado y tenia ojos verdes...Vestia con un traje nrgro y corbata roja...Cargaba su Zampakuto y una especie de tabla en la espalda...Andaba descalzo un tipico chico rebelde de 18 años igual que Nanashi...Solo que era un poco serio y al parecer le gustaba demasiado pelear...

"Bien que dices...Vienes?"Kichiro le estiende la mano y sonrie...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo a la mano extendida...Dejaria todo por algo que nisiquiera disfruta hacer...O seguiria con su camino...Al final habia solo una decision que tomar...

Casa de Urahara:

Ichigo recostaba en la suave cama e Inoue al lado de el...Solo curaba sus heridas con el "Sontenn Keshunn" mientras que ella sudaba...ya llevaban horas...Inoue seguia con herias por todo su cuerpo...Pero no le importo primero sus amigos antes que ella..

Los demas junto con Toushiro y Byakuya esperaban afuera a inoue e ichigo...Rukia ya se encontraba bien estaba tomando el te mientras los demas solo permanecian alli...desesperados, encontrando una esperanza...Urahara se acerco con las bebidas y se sento enfrente de la puerta cerrada donde se encontraban los "2 enamorados", o al menos asi les decia el...Yoruichi salio del cuarto donde Ichigo estaba y se sento con un gran plato de comida y empezo a comer...

Rukia volteo con ella y le pregunto:

"Yoruichi san como esta Ichigo?"

Yoruichi la miro mientras sostenia el plato con su boca, la miro un rato y bajo el plato, despues se limpio la boca...

"uhhmm...Nada bien,sigue saliendo mucha sangre de su pecho venda tras venda,sigue saliendo sangre,si la chica no hace algo pronto Ichigo se desangrara..."

"Inoue san no piensa usar sus poderes, creo que eso ya lo dejo muy claro...pero la pregunta es, por que no los usa ahora que Ichigo esta herido?..Acaso no lo ama?"Les pregunto Urahara

"ella ahora tiene a alguien mas que no es Ichigo,y Ichigo no se siente muy comodo con eso,sera mejor dejarlo tranquilo..."Contesto Rukia

"otro amor eh?a mi es mas que lo sumplanto...!"Rio y grito Urahara

"URAHARA!"Grito enojada Yoruichi

"Yoruichi san...puedes ayudarme porfavor?"Se oyo a Inoue en el cuarto de atras donde estaba Inoue que seguia curando a Kurosaki.

Yoruichi se paro y se dirigio al otro cuarto empujo a Urahara para poder pasar y despues cerro la puerta...permanecio cerrada como 2 minutos despues se volvio a abrir...

Yoruichi salio de la habitacion con una bandeja llena de vendas,algodones y demas,pero todas y cada una de esas vendas mojadas en sangre que escurria de la bandeja...Los algodones empapados al igual que las vendas,y los hilos para coser estaban rojos en vez de blancos...

Rukia se asusto al ver la bandeja de ese modo,se asomo al cuarto y vio a Inoue sanando a Ichigo,pero al ver que nada servia,no habia otra cosa mas que usar sus poderes...Toushiro vio detras de el una luz de color morado entonces volteo al cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo,y se asusto...El Sontenn Keshunn de Inoue ahora era morado,no era ni amarillo ni naranja...su Sontenn Keshunn empezo a absorber las heridas profundas,las que el Primer Nivel del Sontenn Keshunn no alcanzaba a curar...en las esquinas del Sontenn Keshunn se pegaba la sangre no recuperada,y despues de que se pegara toda,regresaba a su lugar en forma de remolino,la mano que le habian cortado se regenero de nuevo pedazo por pedazo,este ahora era El Nivel Dos de su Sontenn Keshunn...

Todos los demas miraban aterrados a Inoue ...todos se juntaban y observaban,Urahara simplemente se paro y se dirigio hacia la entrada principal entonces sonrio...Byakuya simplemente cruzo brazos y la miro atentamente...Mientras que Toushiro seguia asustado,estaba aterrado como si no conociera a Inoue,pero sentia en el algo que no le daba buena espina..

"(Acaso ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo)"

Despues de unas cuantas horas y de que los demas despertaran de su siesta y ademas no haber ido a la escuela...se levantaron y acercaron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno,ni Toushiro,Urahara,Byakuya ni Yoruichi durmieron estuvieron despiertos por si Inoue los necesitaba,ella tampoco habia dormido..,

"no durmio?"Pregunto Rukia al ver al cuarto donde estaba Inoue

"no, toda la noche estuvo curando a Ichigo...pero despues ya no escuchamos nada desde muy temprano...Me pregunto si ya esta mejor?"Les dijo Toushiro

Entonces Rukia se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion y la deslizo suave y delicadamente, despues se quedo ahi parada sin decir nada...Renji y los demas solo se le quedaban viendo mientras mantenian la taza de te en su boca, hasta que Renji se desespero y bajo la taza y la puso en la mesa, enojado le pregunto...

"QUE PASA RUKIA!?"Le pregunta renji todo enojado

"bueno...lo que se...Esque ambos estan bien..."dijo Rukia mientras seguia de espaldas en la puerta...

"Diria demasiado bien!"Les dijo cuando se volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro muy feliz...

Renji se le quedo viendo y se arimo a la puerta a observar lo que pasaba...Renji quedo parado tambien con una sonrisa...Todos igual se arimaron a la puerta se asomaron se queadron en la puerta parados sin decir nada, hasta Byakuya y Toushiro se cansada y fatigada e Ichigo recostado, Inoue recostaba en el calido pecho de Ichigo, en un profundo sueno, descansaba caliente y protegida...Ichigo estaba bien...los demas en la puerta sonreian al ver que el pasado regresaba...

Les gusto?Espero que si me esforze muchooo!A pero no es todo la siguiente parte va estar todavia mas interesante!Va a aparecer al tan esperado Novio de Inoue!No se lo pierdan!Espero que lo disfruten y que sigan ayudandome a cada vez hacer mejores historias!

PROXIMAMENTE: Mi nombre es Hikaru

Gracias!Suscribanse y Más!


End file.
